Our Little Secret
by HartToHart
Summary: Oneshot...possibly two: Post 1x22. What I wish had happened after Zoe/Wade's hook up. A harmless bit of smut ;)


**Because we all need a little filth every now and then... :P**

**This is set a few days after Season 1 Episode 22. What could maybe have happened if the whole George/Lemon thing hadn't imploded! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie, if I did then I wouldn't have almost cried last night at the new episode. Evil Evil People!**

**Could be persuaded to write a few more oneshots like this...or add a few more chapters if there's any interest in that?**

* * *

Zoe woke slowly, the loud grumbling in her belly enough to break through her sweet dreams. She clasped her hands around herself moaning into her pillow as her stomach rumbled again. Sitting up she glanced around at her carriage house. No food. Damn it!

Her alarm clock told her that it was only 3am and her stomach told her loudly that it really couldn't wait until morning. She slipped her bare legs out of bed, searching around on the floor for her discarded clothes. Her bra was hooked around the foot of the bed, her panties on the couch, her skirt over by the coffee machine. Making her way towards the screen door Zoe found her shirt, abandoned hours ago in her and Wade's haste to remove the layers of fabric between them.

He'd long since left, having the early shift at the Rammer Jammer and needing isolation to keep his hands off her so he could get some sleep. Running her hand through her hair, Zoe yawned and slipped her feet into a pair of beat up flip flops before silently slipping from her house into the dark night.

It was so peaceful now. Just the sounds of the crickets and the gently lapping of water at the edge of the pond. She could see all the stars from here, burning brightly in the clear unpolluted sky. It was times like this that she had never been happier to leave the City. Maybe she really was an Alabama girl at heart. Dodging Burt Reynolds on the path up to the Mayor's house, Zoe scowled. She wished he'd get rid of that thing, having a pet that could eat you was definitely not the way to entice house guests. Still…he did love that thing, and swore blind that he wouldn't even nibble one of your toes off.

Trying the handle on the back door Zoe rolled her eyes, the people of Bluebell were so trusting. Leaving her door unlocked was something that Zoe had never done…and it would probably take her a good 10 years to get used to the safety of the small town. Still, it worked in her favour tonight. She let herself in quietly, making her way through the dark kitchen as she slid her hands along the worktops trying to orientate herself better. When she came into contact with something soft, warm…and breathing she stifled a scream.

"Midnight snack Doc?" Came Wade's lazy drawl.

Her heart was beating out of her chest, she felt like her stomach had dropped 10 feet. "God you scared me." Zoe gasped, running a hand dramatically across her forehead. "I uh…I couldn't sleep, too hungry."

"Me too…want some PB&J?" He replied holding out his half eaten sandwich.

She reached out for it, her hand brushing over his as she raised it to her lips. "I've just been so tired the past few days…and hungry." She mused innocently as she took a big bite.

"Must be all that…exercise we been gettin'" Wade smirked, running a hand up her side. She raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow seductively and pulled him closer to her by the front of his plaid shirt.

"So have you refuelled?" She grinned up at him as she placed the empty plate into the sink behind her.

He didn't have to reply, she could see it in his eyes; he passion that they had first shared just two days ago. Sliding his hand up her leg, she felt him brush his fingers underneath the thin fabric. Up and up his fingers rose until he was pressing his thumb against her hipbone, smirking into her neck as he realised she wasn't wearing any panties. "Oh Doctor Hart, you naughty girl." He growled quietly as he pressed his lips to her throat.

Zoe blushed, taking his face in both her hands as she pulled his lips up to hers. He ran his tongue along her pouty bottom lip, begging for access as she relaxed into him her mouth parting slightly as he deepened their kiss. Her skin was on fire, his touch lighting up parts of her body she didn't even know aroused her. Sure she knew she wasn't the most experienced girl in the bedroom but since when did having the back of her knees touched make her so giddy, or the feeling of his tongue on her earlobe, those two little dimples at the bottom of her spine. Zoe's mind wandered and she pulled away slightly from Wade who made an audible groan. "What…" Zoe pondered slowly. "What about Lavon, I mean he's just upstairs." She flushed at the thought of him walking in on them.

"Well," Wade grinned at her. "We'll just have to keep you extra quiet then Doc." He looped an arm around her waist, lifting her easily up onto the kitchen counter. Zoe exhaled quickly, her head rushing with blood as he began to undress her slowly. Her flip flops dropped to the floor, one after another as he began to unbutton her shirt. Peeling it back from her clammy skin, he brushed his lips along her collarbone. As he took her nipple in his mouth, his tongue flicking leisurely over it she moaned, forgetting herself. His hand came up to cover her mouth and she nipped at him playfully with her teeth.

Her hands were tugging at his t-shirt now, pulling it up to expose his well toned abs and chiselled torso. He broke their kiss to pull it off over his head and she attacked his belt buckle, her nimble fingers making quick work of the catch and the buttons on his jeans. Kicking them to the floor along with his own flip flops he lifted her off the counter. He staggered backwards holding her tightly in his arms as she rubbed the tip of her nose against his. "Where?" She asked breathlessly as he moved through the kitchen.

"Couch." He murmured as he sat down, her tight skirt trapping her thighs against his. His fumbling hands found the zipper on the back and he eased it down slowly. She stood up to remove her last item of clothing, losing her inhibitions in the near darkness the only light coming from the moon through the open window. She climbed back onto the sofa, straddling him as he watched her in awe of the gently rippling movements of her body, her gentle curves illuminated by the pale silvery light. "You look beautiful." He breathed as their skin brushed together, only his boxers left between them.

He could tell that she was blushing, even if he couldn't see it as she buried her face in his neck, her hands pressing down against his abdomen. Her fingers eased under the waistband of his boxers, curling around him and she felt him swell. "Zoe…" He groaned softly as her hand began to stroke him rhythmically. "Shit Zoe…" He pushed her away and she stood up swiftly, backing away from him with a saddened look in her eyes. "Zo…come 'ere I just…I mean I don't have a condom. We can't…" He reached out a hand for her. "You weren't listening to me." He pulled her back in towards him.

"I…" Zoe stammered, her face flushing again in embarrassment. "I thought…" She looked down ashamed. "I mean it's been a while." She whispered defeated.

"I know…and I would never push you away. You gotta know that girl." Wade pulled her into his lap smiling gently at her. "I just don't wanna be known as the guy who got the good Doc pregnant." He joked, running his thumb in a circle over the small of her back.

Zoe bit her lip thoughtfully. "You know you aren't the only one that has rubbers around here." She ran her hand along his jaw. "Wait here."

Tiptoeing silently across the room, Zoe turned the handle into Lavon's hallway, praying that he wasn't a sleepwalker. She eased the bathroom door open and began to sift through his medicine cabinet. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for and she returned to the living room triumphant.

Handing it to Wade she looped her thumb through the waistband of his boxers and tugged them to the floor. "Now then." She grinned impishly. "Where were we?"

"Oh something about sexy naughty doctors needing punished." He breathed as she climbed on top of him, guiding him inside her as he let out a soft moan. Zoe Hart was something else. His hands slid up her body his thumb under the curve of her breast as she bucked her hips against him. After a few minutes, her breathing became ragged and she whispered something almost inaudible in his ear. But Wade heard her and he opened his eyes, taking in the sight of her beautiful naked body writhing against him, her eyes closed in blissful pleasure as he flipped them over on the sofa. Pressing her back into the cushions he pushed at her thigh, spreading her wider as she tried to get closer to him, her nails piercing his back as he lifted her hips slightly forcing himself deeper inside. "Zoe…" Wade moaned, grinning as she mimicked him reaching up and placing her hand across his mouth.

He moved faster against her, knowing they were both close as she began to convulse around him. "W…Wade." A breath escaped her lips as mouth rounded on his name. With one final thrust he collapsed against her, his head on her chest as she panted underneath him.

They lay like that for a while, listening to the noises of the old house, ears pricked for signs of life upstairs. Slowly, Wade attempted to disentangle himself from Zoe. He pulled her up from the sofa, pressing her cool skin against his as they kissed. A slow, tender kiss unlike the passionate clothes ripping ones from earlier. A creak from upstairs separated them as they tore around the kitchen, pulling on skirts, shirts, pants and flip flops before sneaking from the back door.

Hand in hand they walked back across the plantation. "So…" Zoe mused as they reached her front steps. "This will just be."

"Our little secret." Replied Wade, smiling into her kiss as she pulled him backwards into the house.


End file.
